


A Night To Remember

by dustnbonesss



Series: Hell House Mansion [2]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustnbonesss/pseuds/dustnbonesss
Summary: Slash is testing Izzy’s patience, which gets you into trouble.
Relationships: Izzy Stradlin/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader
Series: Hell House Mansion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Night To Remember

Going out to dinner was just one of the many things you looked forward to doing, it was always a nice way for the entire band to bond, along with you of course. As much as you thoroughly enjoyed Duff’s cooking, the experience of dining out just couldn’t be beaten. Besides, it was nice for Duff to have a break every once in a while.

You were sitting between Slash and Steven, cautiously eyeing the menu for anything that included the word ‘BBQ’, as you were a complete sucker for anything with that flavour. You knew the food would also give you the energy you needed for tonight, as it was Friday, the night you usually shared with Izzy.

He was flinging the menu across the table, having already decided on what he wanted. You’d noticed the rest of the band had too, you were always the indecisive one who was still picking every time the waiter came over, and today was no different.

They each reeled off their orders, you’d been here quite a lot so nine times out of ten they always had the same thing. You usually did too, but you still spent ages deciding. You went with a BBQ noodle dish that was quite enjoyable, watching Izzy’s eyes bore into yours as he, no doubt, was going through everything he wanted to do in his mind.

As your food was placed in front of you, you could feel fingertips dancing along your bare thigh. It wasn’t a friendly ‘I’ll place my hand here’ kind of touch, it was a touch with an end goal. You shot a look to the culprit, Slash, who was using his free hand to feed himself as he conversed with Duff casually, then you resumed tucking in to your own dish and tried to ignore it.

Slash wasn’t somebody who liked being ignored though, so the more you refused to acknowledge the hand, the firmer the fingers became. He was now blatantly massaging your inner thigh, trying to get you to say something, knowing full well today was Izzy’s day. You chuckled to yourself at the audacity he had, the whole ‘Alpha’ thing those two had going on was quite entertaining, and a huge turn on at the same time too.

Izzy still had his eyes on you every few minutes, so he caught you laughing at seemingly nothing and raised an eyebrow. You merely smiled back at him and looked down at your food as you felt Slash’s hand crawling further up the inner part of your thigh.

“Slash, it’s not your day,” you whispered, glancing over at him quickly.

“So?” he smirked, delighted to find you didn’t have any underwear on, “you clearly came prepared for it.”

“You ripped my last pair yesterday,” you rolled your eyes playfully, but the complaining stopped when he abruptly pressed a finger to your clit and rubbed it gently.

You bit on your lower lip, glancing around to check if anyone had caught your interaction before you twirled some noodles onto a fork and took a mouthful. You could almost hear the satisfaction dripping off of Slash’s voice as he continued talking to Duff, the pressure he was applying to your clit becoming a hell of a lot more prominent now. You had to really focus on eating to stop yourself from moaning, you knew Izzy would get jealous, he might even take away your time together for it.

You subconsciously began rocking your hips a little against his hand, your eyes darting over to see if Steven was watching, but he was facing Axl and happily discussing the time they’d gone to Australia and landed themselves in jail for three days. Not that that was anything to be happy about, but the circumstances had been pretty funny.

“So fucking wet,” Slash muttered under his breath as he added another finger, using the two to rub furiously as he sped up his hand movements.

Before you could help yourself, a small moan ripped through you, you smacked your hand to your mouth straight after and glared at Slash. Nobody had seemed to notice, luckily.

He wasn’t deterred, fingers remaining at a constant speed as he gazed at your ever-changing expression. You were bouncing between looking pleasured and masking your appearance, he found your struggle to stay in control unbelievably attractive.

Just as you could feel an orgasm approaching, you glanced ahead and locked eyes with Izzy again, who gave you a blank expression as you pursed your lips. You tried to swat away Slash’s hand, but he knew why, and he was adamant on finishing his job. You felt the pleasure washing through you, your legs trembling a little with the feeling as Izzy merely glanced down towards where Slash’s hand would be.

“That’s it, baby, fucking cum while he watches you,” Slash encouraged, smirk plastered on his lips again.

You knew it was written all over your face, you knew even if he hadn’t worked it out before, he’d know now what you’d been up to as your breathing was erratic and face a little flushed. Slash pulled his hand away, ran his tongue across his fingers while winking at you and nonchalantly continued eating.

Feeling flustered, you dropped your fork on the table and sat back for a moment, what had you let yourself in to?

\--

Izzy had done his usual ‘I’m going to just ignore you’ fiasco the whole ride home, you expected nothing less. When you’d arrived back at the house, he merely looked at you and muttered “upstairs, now,” before disappearing to his room.

Slash raised an eyebrow at the words, watching the exchange and chuckling to himself as you trailed along behind Izzy. Of course he’d find it funny; he wasn’t the one who got punished for it.

“Do you know what day it is today?” Izzy mumbled as you closed the door behind you, an unimpressed look on his face.

“Friday…”

“Right, Friday. Our day, I thought you’d forgotten, given that Slash had his hands all over you right in front of me,” Izzy folded his arms across his chest, he wasn’t actually mad, it was just that Alpha side of him coming out to play.

“I…”

“You what?” he began, a smirk starting to form on his lips, “you gonna make it up to me?”

You nodded your head frantically, stripping out of your clothes when he’d given them a dirty look. He took his off too, carelessly throwing them on the floor and laying himself on his bed, head resting on his pillows as he watched you in thought.

“Go on, be the good whore you are,” he gestured to his cock, giving it a few strokes to make sure it was standing straight to attention.

You didn’t hesitate once as you crawled up on the bed, positioning yourself between his legs and placing your hands on his thighs. You took his reddened tip into your mouth, watching him with a curious expression as you began to suck lightly, your tongue flittering across the slit. He sighed ever so quietly, relief flooding through him. Truth be told, he’d been aching to be touched ever since the restaurant. Watching your face while you orgasmed had drove him crazy, not that he’d ever admit it.

You were in the middle of trying to deepthroat him when he suddenly pulled you up by your hair, breathing a little heavier than before as he tried to keep his self-control in check.

“Not so fast. Lay down.”

He shifted so you could take his place, a gleam in his eyes as he fished through his nightstand to grab a piece of fabric you later recognised to be a blindfold. He placed it over your eyes, everything going black as you were no longer able to see what was in front of you. You felt him grab each wrist and tie it to the bedframe, rendering you unable to move them as he parted your legs and situated himself between them.

He dragged his nails along your body, tracing every inch of your skin with them and forcing shudders out of you in response as your senses were heightened. As he reached your nipples, he took the time to tug and pinch them, ignoring your desperate moans for more as he did so. You then felt his mouth envelop your left nipple, he sucked on the flesh and nibbled at it hard enough to leave hickeys behind, your back arched in response and he quickly pushed your hips down and laughed.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, princess, this is my present to Slash,” he murmured in between placing hickeys, beginning to trail them across your chest and stomach.

They were almost so intense they hurt, but Izzy knew you liked that, and you had a safe word for if anything ever became too much. Not that you ever used it.

You were panting frantically below him, clenching your thighs around him in a bid to relieve some of the pressure that was building up. And just when you’d given up hope of ever feeling that relief, he plunged himself straight into you without any warning.

“Izzy! Fuck!” you choked out as he rapidly snapped his hips up against yours, fingers holding your thighs wide apart and digging his nails into your skin.

“Say it louder,” Izzy breathed out, his hips shifting so he could aim straight at your sweet spot, leaving you feeling as if you were seeing stars.

You complied, his name coming out in deafening screams as he bucked his hips up quickly, chasing his release desperately. He wasn’t usually one to want to cum so fast, but you weren’t about to question it, maybe you should have…

In an effort to assist, you clenched your walls around him, giving him that edge he needed. He growled as his cum began spurting out, you could feel every drop, and just as you felt a mind-blowing orgasm beginning to build for yourself, he pulled out.

“What the fuck, Iz?” you yelled as he completely moved away from you, his body heat no longer present.

“What?” you could hear the smirk in his voice, you whined in frustration and wriggled your hips.

“Please, Izzy, I need to cum,” you practically begged him, exactly what he’d wanted you to do.

“You did, with Slash, remember?” you would’ve rolled your eyes if they were open, of course, should’ve seen this coming, “I’m a bit hot from all that, so I’m gonna go take a shower, don’t go anywhere.”

“I don’t have much choice,” you groaned as he left the room, leaving you to rut your hips up in the air, as if that was going to give you what you needed.

You had literally been on the edge of the best orgasm you’d had in weeks, and Izzy had just ripped it away. You felt like murdering Slash, his fucking antics always got you in trouble, and this was always the worst punishment for them. You were so sexually frustrated you felt like you could’ve cried, tugging on your wrist restraints in a futile attempt to free yourself and finish off the job.

Izzy left you there for a full forty-five minutes, at least, before returning. He didn’t take that long to shower on a normal day, he was obviously doing it to get back at you.

“Izzy,” you pleaded when you heard him return, his gasp letting you know it was him, although you weren’t sure what the gasp was for.

“My, my, my, you really are missing my cock, aren’t you?” he muttered as he climbed onto the bed and lifted the blindfold from your eyes.

You blinked furiously as you tried to adjust to the sudden brightness, noting his wet hair and almost menacing grin as he stared between your legs. You followed his gaze to see what was taking his attention, your legs had been spread for the last twenty minutes, you hadn’t noticed just how wet you’d gotten. The large wet patch on the bed was enough evidence, and it seemed to be what swayed Izzy.

“I bet you don’t get that wet for Slash,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to what looked like a bruise on your nipple before pushing three fingers into you.

A lewd moan left your lips, your hands tugging on the restraints again as he watched you carefully, studying your expression as he curled his fingers and bashed them against your g-spot. Your legs tightened around his arm, trying to get his hand in as deep as possible, which he actually complied to. Chants of his name echoed through the room as an even stronger orgasm began to run through you. You felt unbelievably dizzy, your entire body was shaking, your eyes were rolling to the back of your head and your breathing was coming out so fast it sounded unhealthy.

As Izzy felt your walls tightening, he used a free hand to rub at your clit at the same time, giving you just what you need to finish sending you over the edge. You were only vaguely aware you were screaming as you came, the entire moment feeling like a blur of a memory as it washed over you. And just when you were about to groan from the overstimulation, Izzy pulled his hands away and untied your wrist restraints.

“Now, pull that move again and you won’t get to cum as easily.”


End file.
